


How to fornicate with a Flamingo

by yoursatanboyfriend



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: Law lacks tact only when it comes to Doflamingo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Just uploading it bc why not.

"I don't like older men." Law states loudly, his arms folded and his posture hinting at annoyance.

"And yet here you are, coming to me with an odd proposal."

"It's a demand, Mister Doflamingo."

"You want me to fuck you."

Doflamingo's eyes are hidden beneath his glasses but Law knows the man's looking at him the way Law wants him to.

"Have you never done it before? Should I find someone experienced, Mister Doflamingo?"

Law can't hold back his tongue. He likes provoking Doflamingo and he knows he can easily provoke the man into his bed.

Doflamingo's lips curl into a smirk and he eyes the younger man with curiosity.

"You're a little on the small side, Law."

Law knows Doflamingo's big - too big most likely, but Law's thought about that in advance.

"I'll use my devil fruit ability to alter my body to be more accommodating to your length."

"What a shame. I think being fucked to death would be fun, don't you?"

Law smirks and huffs under his breath.

"Come sit on my lap then."  
"I didn't say I wanted to sit on your lap."  
"You want me to do all the work?"  
"I said I want you to fuck me, Mister Doflamingo. I don't want to work for anything."

"You demanding little fuck." Doflamingo's words contain no anger, only amusement. "If you make me angry, I won't fuck you. I'll just call Vergo to discipline you."

Law begins to frown.

"Lust and anger are two different things. Maybe if you were to verbally express why you want me to fuck you, I might be more accommodating of your desires, Law."

Law playfully sticks his tongue out at Doflamingo - it's brief and very out of character.

"I don't like being told what to do, Mister Doflamingo."  
"That's too bad."

Law looks directly into Doflamingo's sunglasses and he can see himself reflected in the lenses.

"I didn't say I don't like being _forced_ to do things."

Doflamingo immediately understands the subtext and he grins, excitement beginning to creep up inside him.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of thing, Law."

"I don't, but when it comes to you-" Law doesn't finish because he's suddenly walking towards Doflamingo; he can feel the man's strings moving his body and he relaxes into it. He's straddling Doflamingo now and his hands are resting on the man's shoulders.

"Tell me what else you _don't want to do_."


End file.
